1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices and toys and, more specifically, to a puzzle toy having a set of projections which are pushed inwardly by a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various puzzle toys have been known in which the object is to manipulate pieces of a puzzle to unify a certain color in each surface by rotating members which collectively form surfaces of a polyhedron.
Usually, in toys or puzzles which require manipulation of pieces in a predetermined order, once the puzzle is solved, it is possible for a player to memorize the sequence and thus the game looses its entertainment value.